


Why Not Both?

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Swap, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Young!Tadashi, bottom!Tadashi, cloning, older!Hiro, top!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age Swap AU!</p><p>Tadashi rubbed his eyes furiously and then stared at the two figures in front of him in surprise. His eyes wandering from his older brother Hiro…</p><p>To his older brother Hiro?</p><p>"…Unbelievable. What happened here?"</p><p> </p><p>In which Hiro accidentally clones himself, Tadashi discovers it and they have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Both?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tadashi rubbed his eyes furiously and then stared at the two figures in front of him in surprise. His eyes wandering from his older brother Hiro…

To his older brother Hiro?

"…Unbelievable. What happened here?"

The Hiro who was looking through some papers on his desk sighed. “I screwed up the damn cloning machine and the result is him.” He grumbled, gesturing at his clone who was lounging on his bed. Clone!Hiro simply looked up and smirked then waved lazily. “Hey little bro.”

Tadashi stared at the clone in awe before excitedly making his way across the room and sat down beside the clone. Before Clone!Hiro could even open his mouth to speak, Tadashi was a few inches away from him as he studied his features from up close.

"Wow Nii-san. This is far from a screw up! The cloning process worked perfectly. He is the same down to the last detail!" He said in an enthusiastic tone. Everything about him was similar; his chocolate brown eyes, the unruly black hair and the ridiculous tooth gap.

Before he could pull back to study him further, he felt lips crushed against his in a dominating kiss. “M-mph?!” Tadashi’s whole face exploded in a crimson hue at the clone’s action but he couldn’t help the wave of pleasure that ran through him.

"What the fuck.. Hey hands off!"

Clone!Hiro broke the kiss to stare at his twin with a mischievous smirk. “What? I know you liked it.”

Hiro glared at the other, irritation showing on his face. Of course, he liked it but he still couldn’t help but feel a little jealous because-even if it was his clone-it wasn’t  _actually him_  doing that stuff to Tadashi.

"He’s mine. You’re not allowed to touch him."

"Last time I checked, we’re the same person." Clone!Hiro hummed in deep thought as he looked down at Tadashi’s adorable blushing face. He brought his thumb up to the other’s lips and stroked it. "That reminds me… Why don’t we both go down on him?" He said with a smirk.

Tadashi swore his face was going to become a tomato permenantly.

"Nice offer. But I won’t do anything my little brother is uncomfortable with you ass."

"Stop calling yourself an ass,  _ass_.”

"I-I wouldn’t mind."

Both of them stopped arguing and stared at the younger one who was looking down shyly while clutching the fabric of his pants. Hiro sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tadashi… Are you sure?"

The younger one nodded slowly. “Aunt Cass is gone out. So we have the house to ourselves and… uh I really want to help you relax Nii-san. Y-you need a break.” He mumbled.

Both Hiros blinked and smiled at the younger’s adorable behaviour. Then they looked at each other with a smirk and nodded before Clone!Hiro pulled Tadashi close to him; the younger one sitting between his legs with his back pressed against the other’s chest while Hiro crawled up to him and stroked his cheek, before leaning down to kiss him feverishly; his tongue brushing against the other’s before tangling together as the kiss got even more heated.

"Don’t worry. We’re gonna make you feel  _so_  good.” Clone!Hiro whispered huskily against Tadashi’s ear, nipping at it to make him shudder. The younger one felt the clone’s large hands underneath his shirt; stroking his skin before one hand reached up to pinch his nipple while the other slipped inside his pants and gave his swollen cock a gentle squeeze.

“Mmmh~”

Hiro broke the kiss after a while to catch his breath and stared at his little brother. The image in front of him was far too erotic; Tadashi was moaning wantonly and staring back at him; eyes glazed with lust and trail of saliva running down his chin while his clone had already pulled out the other’s erection and was now stroking it.

“Fuck…”

Clone!Hiro couldn’t help but chuckle at his twin’s flustered state. “Hot right?” he grinned and started stroking faster, making Tadashi gasp and arch into his chest.

"A-ah…Ah…Hiro"

The pleasurable sounds that came from Tadashi’s mouth made Hiro’s cock twitch. He licked his lips and reached forward to brush his thumb over the other’s tip, smearing some precum over it and let himself smirk when Tadashi whimpered.

_“Let’s make it even more ever more hotter.”_

It didn’t take long for Tadashi to be stripped off of all his clothing. His skin feeling hot as ever as he looked up nervously at the now naked twins. He wanted to do this. He knew it was going to be intense but he didn’t mind because it was Hiro; his big brother.

And it may also have something to do with a dream he had a few days ago.

He blushed slightly when he recalled it.

“On your hands and knees little bro~” Tadashi nodded and complied. He felt his ass cheeks being spread wider and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at being exposed like this but also excited at what would happen next.

His breath hitched when something long and slick entered him; Hiro’s finger he concluded. It buried itself deep within him and then Hiro expertly curled his finger to brush it against that spot which always made him spasm with intense pleasure.

"Ohhh Haaaa~"

Tadashi’s arms and legs started to feel like jelly; they gave out underneath him but Hiro held him up by his hip. He buried his face in the comforter under him, letting the waves of pleasure consume him as he panted and moaned uncontrollably.

Then he felt a hand on his chin lift his face up and the other Hiro-which he assumed was the clone-came into his view who looked down at him hungrily and brought his length in front of his mouth.

"Suck." Clone!Hiro growled to which Tadashi eagerly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking as his tongue swirled around the tip. Clone!Hiro groaned, and slowly thrusted his hips forward, face fucking his little brother.

Tadashi let out a choked sob when another finger was shoved into him and he felt Hiro place soft kisses on his lower back. The fingers inside of him brushed continuously against his prostate making him moan loudly around the clone’s cock which he sucked more furiously as spit started to trickle down his chin.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted more. He wanted Hiro inside of him.

He wanted both of them inside of him.

Tadashi pulled back; letting the other’s length go with a ‘pop’ and threw his head back, moaning loudly. “P-please Ah! Ah! Please Hiro! I want you…I…ha want you both please!”

Hiro stopped his ministrations and both looked at the younger in surprise who whined and started rocking his hips on the fingers.

"Tadashi… I don’t want to hurt you-"

"Look he said he wants both of our dicks so let’s just give it to him."

Hiro glared at his nonchalant clone angrily for interrupting him. “Shut the fuck up and let him decide.”

"Yes-yes please Nii-san please…!"

Hiro nodded, ignoring his clone’s smug expression as he added another finger inside Tadashi and tried to stretch him to make the experience as less painful as possible. He pulled away after making sure he was prepared.

"Come on." Hiro gently picked up Tadashi so that he was sitting on his lap then, not-so-gently, tossed the bottle of lube to his clone. "Here."

He then laid down on his back with Tadashi on top of him and gently lifted the other’s hips then shifted so that his length was brushing against his entrance. He brought the other’s hips down until he was fully sheathed inside of him and groaned at the feeling of his little brother’s tight heat and started rolling his hips making the other moan. Tadashi craned his neck to look at Clone!Hiro.

He couldn’t wait any longer.

“H-Hiro please…” The younger one whimpered; referring to the clone who crawled over so he was behind the younger and gently ran his tongue along Tadashi’s spine before pushing him down so he was laying on his twin’s chest.

“I’m here baby.”Clone!Hiro whispered before reaching out to spread his ass further apart and positioned himself.

“You ready?” Tadashi didn’t know which one of them had asked but he nodded and then felt Clone!Hiro’s cock push inside of him and his eyes screwed shut with tears starting to fill up and he bit his lip harshly to prevent himself from screaming at the intense burning of being stretched so much.

Both Hiros waited for Tadashi to adjust; trying to calm him down with soft kisses on his back and by stroking his hair gently. It wasn’t until a few minutes did Tadashi seem to relax and they both nodded at each other before thrusting rhythmically in and out of him.

It was nothing like the younger Hamada has ever felt. The waves of pure bliss running through him was indescribable. His mouth hung open as he couldn’t make up any words to say. It felt amazing how both their cocks slid in and out of him.

“G-ga..Haaa~”

“Ha…Do you like that Dashi? Do you…fuck… like being filled with our cocks?” Clone!Hiro breathed out, giving a particular sharp thrust which made the younger one squeal and nod quickly.

“P-please…”

“What… do you want Tadashi?’ It was the real Hiro this time who growled against his ear.

“I-I want you-you ah! f-faster. F-faster” They both happily complied to the younger’s request and increased their pace and Tadashi’s eyes snapped opened wide as he threw his head back and screamed.

“O-oh God Hiro!”

He reached his limit as a few quick thrusts send him over the edge; his swollen cock spurting out cum on his and Hiro’s chest and he collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily and listening to the groans and grunts of the other two as they thrusted frantically.

It wasn’t long until both of them reached their limit as well; Clone!Hiro quickly pulled out, stroking himself and shooting his seed on the younger’s back with a grunt while Hiro gave one last thrust and came inside of him with a shudder and groan.

All three of them were panting as they tried to catch their breaths, enjoying the afterglow. Tadashi felt weird at being covered in cum but nonetheless sighed contently and snuggled into Hiro’s chest as the other wrapped his arm around him.

The room had fell into a comfortable silence, only sound being that of their frantic heartbeats and breathing.

However that didn’t last long.

 “So…Ready for round two?”

And now Hiro was glad that clones had a _very_ short life span.


End file.
